A Thousand Years-Not A Songfic!
by StarfallGalaxy
Summary: Dipper's suddenly been having strange dreams about himself. What do they mean? M for safety!


Cold. That's what Dipper felt as the black space took hold of his heart, hardening it into ice. He knew what this dream was, and he knew where he was going to be when tucked his head away from his knees. He lifted his head slowly, confirming his suspicions as to where he was. A grassy woodland that was foreign to him; but he felt at ease here, the cold melting away almost instantly.

"Bill! Stop it!", A splash to his right and a warm feeling shuddering up his spine like someone trailing his hands up it.

The pond was as clear as ever, it's waterfall looking like white foam as it pours down onto the two figures in the pond. The humanoid one turned to Dipper, smiling at the young boy sweetly before Dipper blinked and he was naked in the water.

Again.

Dipper tensed up reflexively when he felt a sharp object at his throat but relaxed slightly to feel the sharp thing's warmth and eyelashes against his bare chest. A distinctive purr came from it, his heart spiking to hear that soft sound for the 50th (he'd been counting) night. A claw ran up and down his arm, but Dipper knew what was about to happen next. He dodged like he had before, the water going over his shoulder and running down his back where the circular tattoo was.

"No fair, Pinetree! Let me hit you!"

The triangle was still purring despite what words he spilled, trying to figure out how to hold hands with the boy, it seemed.

"Having trouble there?", Dipper snarked, completely different from the first time he had this dream, where he'd clamed up and ran away from the demon who'd luckily thought that he was playing tag.

"Shut up! Humans do this, don't they?", Bill hissed, his claw getting swallowed up by Dipper's much larger hand making him hiss in displeasure.

"Yes, but they aren't little pyramids who are made of complete magic, are they?", Dipper retorted, Bill seemingly satisfied that he'd used the word 'they'.

While it was true that his dreams always began the same way, they'd be in a different situation knew that no matter what he did, he'd get thrown into an odd conversation or an even odder adventure. It seemed this one wanted to go on an 'odd conversation' route.

"What are those parts for anyway?"

"Huh? What parts?"

"These.", Bill reached for the aforementioned 'parts' below Dipper's belt, until the boy yanked Bill's free, wandering hand away.

"Th-those are...uh...u-um….for st-stuff.", He could feel his face burning up like crazy, why'd Bill have to ask about those?

"Stuff?", More purring, "What kinds of stuff?"

"Nothing!"

"That's a lot of red for nothing, Pinetree.", Another rub against his chin, "Tell me~ You know you want to~."

"They-", Aw, crap he was cornered, "They're for babies! A-a-and um...pleasure…"

Bill stopped at that little explanation, floating away from the very red boy before eying him up and down. It seemed suspicious in the way he did it, like Dipper was lying or something. The hat the triangle was clad in bent down like a hurt dog's ears.

"Pleasure? What's so great about pleasure?"

Dipper's blush had died down a little bit after the stupid corn chip had backed off, but it came back full force when Bill asked that one. How was he supposed to say to that? He wished there was an ancient Mabel, she'd probably know just what to say to this odd question. But,alas, either Ancient Dipper was not a twin or he just had never seen her.

"Um...it makes you feel, well, better, I guess. It makes you feel...special."

"Hmmm. Then that's why…", Bill mused, his gold surface turning into a picture of Dipper for a moment.

"Why what?", Even as he asked it, he was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, because he could've sworn that that picture hadn't looked like the Ancient Dipper he could see in his reflection, but like him. It looked like modern him!

Bill remained silent, just keeping his thinking stance. If Dipper wanted answers about the Ancient Dipper then he was going to have to change tactics here. He shuddered, the water becoming suddenly cold in the silence. One glance at his reflection and he was sure that he wasn't imagining things when he saw himself in Bill's surface. The Dipper he was occupying right now was taller, older. Battle scars littered his lean frame, turning it into a horrifying work of art that he was sure Bill had a hand in one way or another. Yeah, this wasn't the now 14 year old Dipper.

"Hey...Bill? Can I ask you a question now?", Dipper hugged himself in anticipation for the answers he might receive from this question.

"Huh?",Bill snapped out of whatever he was doing,"Oh, yeah...whatever you want, Pinetree. Ask away!"

"Bill? Why do you call me," Dipper kept his eyes fixed on the reflection, and their shared birthmarks, "Pinetree?"

"I-I...you don't remember?", Bill flew away like Dipper had attempted to hit him, "You-we...We met underneath the Place! You-you know the Place right?! Right?!"

Dipper was shocked. He'd seen Bill angry, happy , and even desperate before but never like this. Never like his own world had been falling apart, never like he was reflecting the faces of his victims. His single eye was wide, almost taking up his whole surface. He yanked on Dipper's wrists, pulling him close as tentacles broke into reality.

"B-Bill?", Dipper shuddered.

Bill had never gotten violent with Ancient him before, but this was more closely resembling the one that had traumatized him.

"YOUR NOT HIM, ARE YOU?! YOU'RE...You're…", Bill seemed to notice the fear in Dipper's eyes, "Pinetree? Bu-but you…you can't have..."

Something happened then, something that Dipper never thought he'd see. Bill shed a single tear his hat dipping ever lower.

"... Luos emas."

"Wh-"

-

"Bro-bro! C'mon! Wake up! It's time for our trip to our Grunkles!"

 **A/N: I'm trash, I know.**


End file.
